Goodbye
by catniphawthorne
Summary: Was this how 145 years of love, pain, blood, hate and caring was going to end? No, Katherine would be damned if she didn't get a goodbye. D/K.


a/n; okay so I finally get to write this couple, literally my otp of all otp's (including dramione ofc). I am so glad I get to write Datherine, even though this fic is riddled with grammatical errors and they are both a tad ooc, idgaf, I wanted a sweet goodbye between them and you have to go a tiny bit ooc to achieve that. now any bashers slamming my ship will be confronted and deleted, I have a list as long as my fucking leg that can tell you datherine loved one another, they did once upon a time and I think? they still care for one another in their weird, warped, fucked up way. so yeah please enjoy as always^^ song recs; drive by from train.- amazing song for datherine and shattered by trading yesterday.

* * *

Her eyes grew wide, wide as saucers really, though she had never got that human expression she did now, her eyes grew as they zeroed in on the point he had indicated too, her mouth turned down in a very uncharacteristic frown. Her eyes also showed the fear she was desperately trying to hide from him, though it was still evident as her hand brushed the point, god how could he have been so stupid? She had seen that many times before, and had never been idiotic enough to put herself in a position in which she could have got such a thing, it was suicide to go up against one of them and hope to come out with nothing, hence why as a rule she stayed away from werewolves at their time of month, well she generally just tried to stay away from werewolves. What she was looking at was a one way ticket to death, a slow, painful, crazy death, that sucked the life out of you until you were simply begging to be staked, the kind of death that didn't just suck your life but also sucked the dignity out of you, it drove you to the brink of insanity before you were finally given the blessing of death. The process she heard could take days on end to die, even weeks in some cases; weeks of pain only to result in a horrific death.

_A werewolf bite._

"God Damon, how could you be so stupid" Her voice was angry, scolding him at such a time, but then that was just Katherine. Again her fingertips brushed against the bite, it looked disgusting already, festering against his flesh as the vampire in him tried to repel it, however that obviously was not possible, there was no known cure for a werewolf bite, Katherine was sure she would have heard of one, spending 500 years running you meet all kinds of people and she had never once heard of a cure to the dangerous and rare werewolf bite; the one thing vampires feared more than a stake. The frown remained on her face as she looked up at Damon, she was sure her expression was afar from her usual self but at this point she honestly didn't care, why would she? The man she had once loved was dieing in front of her, whilst trying to joke about it to reassure her..she felt like punching him for being so stupid, but instead just shook her head and kept her eyes on the bite, she wasn't sure what she thought was going to happen, she knew the process was a slow one.

Katherine's feelings for Damon had always been complicated to say the least, she had always been confused in how she felt about him; her love had been lavished on Stefan in 1864 as he was the easier one to love, the simpler one to fall for, the kind of man her parents would have adored had she been human and you know..her parents hadn't been slaughtered by an immortal original vampire. Damon however had been so much more loving and she had loved him for that but in a weird sort of way. However no matter what she had told him and how she had acted she had loved Damon and still cared for him, cared certainly enough to get a bit choked at seeing him stamped with the journey to an agonising death; she would stake him herself before she let him go through something like that. So she had always loved Damon and had treated him awfully, the fact that he had come back had meant something to her, even when she had come back to Mystic Falls he had still wanted her, and that had oddly moved her somewhat, even now when she knew he hated her for all she had done to him, something was still there between them.

The look in his eyes told her everything as he broke away and shrugged on his jacket; she wasn't aloud to be concerned, wasn't aloud to be upset over his impending death, she had given up that right the first night she had come back to Mystic Falls and had told him she had never loved him, she had given up any right then to care for him; something had broken between them on that day, something near impossible to repair. However Damon had never been able to tell her what to do, not back in 1864 when he had been human, and certainly not now he was a vampire, hadn't he learned that over the years at the very least?

Cocking her eyebrow at him, she shot him a glare and her frown turned into a scowl, was that it? He was just going to leave, probably to die before she could get out of here, was this how 145 years of love, death, pain, blood and caring was going to end? With nothing? Sure Katherine knew things between them had changed but she would be damned if she didn't get a goodbye. Taking a step forward towards him, she shook her head then, she would get her goodbye, she needed it and knew Damon probably did too but wouldn't admit it. Katherine had been their at the end of his human life, she wouldn't let him leave with no acknowledgment of the love they had once shared, she was too arrogant and for some reason too god damn caring about Damon's fate. God damn it, hadn't she chose Stefan?! To make things simpler? But no, clearly her feelings were still divided and that made things more complicated and confusing than ever, nothing in her life had ever been simple, why was she stupid enough to believe now that would be different?

"145 years and no goodbye?" The words came out quickly and the scowl changed on her features to an expression of caring (well her attempt at a caring expression, she didn't exactly use it often). "We deserve a goodbye Damon, don't leave mad" Her words sounded final, she wasn't going to take no for an answer, her somewhat caring expression mixed with determination only reinforced that, they would have a goodbye.

"You don't get a goodbye" His words had no effect on her, if everything she thought was wrong, one thing was right; she knew Damon like the back of her hand, and he knew her, something Stefan had never known, she had compelled that out of him. She knew Damon was upset, and probably a bit scared, thus he would reject her, plus she was sure he still harboured some hate for her, not that she cared, she wanted a goodbye and shouldn't Damon have known by now? Katherine always got what she wanted, one way or another, that hadn't changed, most certainly that was still the same.

Her eyes rolled then and she shot him a look, the look that said 'Don't bother Damon'. His expression changed then too, one of annoyance and she couldn't help but smirk then; they may have hated one another at one point and loved each other at another, but still a goodbye was something they both needed, Katherine knew that much. A scowl turned into a pout and he spoke the words he had so many times before.

"Don't pout Katherine it doesn't suit you" Laughter leaving his lips after he said it, she giggled also and walked toward him, her head cocking to the side; she would get her goodbye, they both knew it, so why fight it? Why fight something so important to them both? Why fight what they both needed?

For a moment they were just silence in looking at one another, both expressions fighting to show that they didn't care but in reality Katherine didn't want Damon to die, and Damon? Of course he didn't want to die, and in a way he still cared for Katherine, even if it was buried under the resentment and the hate he still cared for her; you don't get over 145 years of love so easily, they both should know that.

"Goodbye Damon"

"Goodbye Katherine"

With a nod Damon leaned forwards, his arms wrapping around her waist and hers around his neck. The hug lasted mere moments but the power it spoke was enough for both of them. Again he nodded and so did she; their time was up and the goodbye had been said, now at least they could part on those terms, rather than ones of confusion and the cross of lingering love and hate, they didn't have to leave mad.

"What did you think I would cry?" He words were taunting, trying to get back on familiar ground rather than the tension that had built, at that they both laughed, before Damon made for the door. Her eyes did not leave his and she smiled, not the bitchy Katherine smile, not the cruel, cunning 'I'm up to something smile', not even the seductive smile; no this was a smile she had lost as a vampire, but would use now, and now only. "Bye then"

"Take care of yourself Katherine"

And then he was gone, and Katherine was left with a rather weird feeling, a feeling she didn't allow herself to feel anymore...

Sadness.

* * *

watcha think then?

please go check out my other tvd fics, my klaroline ones, and if you're a hp/thg/glee/got fan go check them out!

please as always review m'lovelies!

p.s 'I stopped missing you' fans, it will be updated soon, I promise!3


End file.
